


Bound

by starlightened



Series: My Darling Raincloud [7]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Begging, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face-Sitting, Fluff and Smut, Handcuffs, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Making Love, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Tender Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 06:20:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11007756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlightened/pseuds/starlightened
Summary: “Do you want to?”Ignis pulled Raine in for another kiss, pressing the handcuffs back into her hands. He smiled against her mouth before offering her his wrists. “Yes.”





	Bound

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my FFXV writing blog at nifwrites.tumblr.com! :)
> 
> Cam is borrowed from the story Chasing Suns

Raine tapped her fingers anxiously against the dining room table as she leaned back in her chair, staring at her phone. Lucas was in the other room watching television, and Ignis was at the market picking up fresh produce. She wasn’t exactly sure why she was nervous. It wasn’t as if she’d never called her friend asking for a favour before, but perhaps it was her reasoning behind the request that had her palms clammy with sweat.

She snatched up her phone, nerves be damned, and scrolled through her contact list until she found the name she was looking for. Raine tapped on the number and held the device to her ear, waiting as it rang.

_“Hello?”_

“Hey Cam,” Raine greeted her long-time friend in an octave that sounded too high to be casual. She cleared her throat and tried again. “Can I ask you and Gladio for a huge favour?”

Cam chuckled into the receiver, and she could imagine her standing with her hip jutted out to the side. _“When do you want to drop off the little guy?”_

“Friday after school if possible,” Raine bit her lip, her fingers drumming against the wooden surface of the table again. “It’s only for a night.”

 _“Oh?”_ She could hear Cam’s smirk through the speaker. _“What do you and Iggy have planned? Something spicy, I hope.”_

“Well,” Raine hesitated, glancing to make sure Lucas wasn’t listening in. She craned her neck to see what he was watching. He was sitting on the couch with his hands in his lap, the television turned to the news. She wasn’t sure if it was much better. “Iggy and I wanted to kind of try something new and it’s not something I necessarily want our three-and-a-half year old walking in on. Let’s just say that.”

Cam giggled. _“Sounds kinky. You gonna tie him up?”_

Raine could have sworn she heard Gladio shuffling around in the background and she deliberately lowered her voice, hoping Cam would catch the hint. “I mean, I know it’s something you and Gladio have tried before. But Ignis and I…we’ve never really had the opportunity to be that adventurous, you know? Especially since I was his first. I just want it to be comfortable for him.”

She could practically see the face-splitting grin on Cam’s face. _“Come meet me for coffee at the place near the outlook in an hour. I have a gift for you.”_

__________

Ignis didn't question Raine when she grabbed her jacket and told him that she was off to meet Cam by the cafe. He just pulled her in for a kiss, tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and told her that he would see her soon.

Cam was already waiting at a table with two cups of steaming hot Ebony waiting. As Raine greets her and took a seat, Cam slid the beverage over to her friend with a simple smile on her face.

“So,” Raine said after thanking her for the coffee. “What did you want to give me?”

Cam smirked and materialized a pair of handcuffs from her pocket. They dangled loosely from her index finger, her elbow on the table as she leaned forward and wagged her eyebrows up and down. Raine’s face went bright red and she snatched them from her grasp, tucking them into her lap before people could notice.

“Cam!” Raine hissed, her cheeks heated, though her tone didn’t carry any actual malice. “Discretion is key! I’m pretty sure you’re not fooling anyone here into thinking you’re an undercover cop.”

“Oh, come on, Rainbow,” Cam laughed, leaning back in her seat, her dark curls pooling around her shoulders. Raine narrowed her eyes at the nickname, doing her best to bite back her smile. Cam was the only one who could get away with calling her that. “It’s all in good fun. But anyway, just make sure you give those back, Gladio’ll be pissed if he finds out I lent those to you.”

Raine snickered behind her hand before placing the cuffs in her purse. “D’you think he’ll notice they’re gone?”

Cam winked. “I think I’ll be able to distract him. Oh,” she snapped her fingers, reaching into her pocket to produce a set of tiny keys. “Don’t lose these. Otherwise, you’ll have to learn how to turn bobby pins into lock picks, and that is a total boner killer.”

Raine raised an eyebrow at her friend, taking the set of keys from her outstretched palm. “You’re speaking from experience?”

Cam picked up her cup and took a long, dramatic sip of Ebony. “A lady doesn’t kiss and tell.”

Raine snorted. “So you’re saying you don’t want all the sordid details of what happens this Friday?”

Cam’s back straightened up, and she narrowed her eyes. “Sometimes friendship trumps societal norms.”

“Yeah,” Raine settled into her seat, a smug grin spreading across her face. “That’s what I thought.”

__________

Friday came sooner than Raine had anticipated. Cam and Gladio came by to pick up Lucas after school, promising to drop him off after lunch the next day. Ignis had prepared a gourmet dinner for the two of them, paired with an expensive red wine that he had picked out for the occasion. It had made Raine feel much more loose and a dash more bold as she slipped her arms around her husband’s midsection from behind as he washed the dishes.

“Babe,” she kissed the back of his shoulder. His head turned in her direction, and she could see the corners of his lips upturned in a small smile.

“Yes, my love?”

“I want you naked.”

Ignis let out a laugh as Raine’s fingers started to untuck his dress shirt, working hastily at undoing the buttons as he tried his hands off with a towel. “Let us at least move to the bedroom first,” he tutted, turning to kiss her on the cheek before taking her hand in his and pulling her in the direction of the stairs.

As soon as they made it past the threshold of their room, Raine’s hands were all over Ignis’ body, finishing off the remaining buttons of his shirt and deftly undoing the buckle and fly of his pants. He seemed just as impatient as her, tugging her shirt over her head and helping her wiggle out of her jeans so that he could palm her ass.

Once they were both bare, Raine claimed Ignis’ lips in a kiss, walking him backwards to the bed before gently pushing him down onto his back. She straddled his waist, peppering kisses down his neck as his hands slid up her sides and fanned across her back to press her in close.

“Iggy,” she murmured, lifting herself off just slightly, her palm resting against his cheek. “Remember…what we talked about the other day? When you said you liked me being in control?”

Ignis started to blush, tinting his cheeks as well as part of his chest. “Of course.”

“Well,” Raine fumbled with her words, trying to figure out what she wanted to say. Instead, she moved to open the drawer of her bedside table, taking out the handcuffs she’d borrowed from Cam. She placed them in Ignis’ palm, noting the way his eyebrows raised in recognition as his fingers traced the shape of the object in his grasp. “Do you want to?”

Ignis pulled her in for another kiss, pressing the handcuffs back into her hands. He smiled against her mouth before offering her his wrists. “Yes.”

Raine couldn’t help but kiss him again as he raised his arms up above his head. Raine looped the cuffs around one of the posts of the headboard before unlocking the cuffs and clicking them shut around Ignis’ wrists. He tugged on them experimentally, just to see how secure they were before letting out a shaky exhale.

Raine removed Ignis’ darkened spectacles before scooting up against his left side and kissing his chest, just over his heart. “If you ever want me to stop, just say so.”

Ignis gave a small nod. “Do not worry about me, my love. I trust you with my life.”

Raine leaned up and kissed him on the lips, hooking her leg over his so that she was pressed right up against him. He could feel the heat emanating off from her core, one hand idly stroking his chest as his cock twitched to attention.

Raine adjusted herself so that her mouth was right against Ignis’ ear. Her tongue darted out of her mouth to run the tip against his lobe, along the curve, before sucking it into her mouth and teasing it with her teeth. He felt the back of the hand that wasn’t drawing idle designs on his chest slide down his side towards her heat, and sensed the movement of her wrist as Raine slid her fingers up and down her slit.

“Mmm,” Raine ran her foot along Ignis’ calf as she simultaneously pressed herself closer against his side. “I’m so wet, baby. I bet you wish you could touch me, that it was your fingers inside of me right now.” 

Ignis felt his mouth water as Raine sighed softly. He could tell by the shifting of her hips and her wrist against his skin that her fingers were sliding in and out of her folds, dipping into her dripping sex. He couldn’t help but let out a groan, a rush of excitement shooting through his spine.

Raine added a slight pressure to her nails as she dragged them down Ignis’ chest to his abdomen, feeling every ridge of lean muscle as she pleasured herself. “You look so good like this, Iggy. I can’t wait to have you in my mouth, to feel you fall apart. Do you want that? Do you want me to suck your cock until you come?”

Ignis swallowed, hard. “Y-yes.”

Raine licked along the shell of his ear, her fingers speeding up, grinding the heel of her palm against her clit. She let out a moan, and Ignis shivered down to his toes. “Say it.”

“I want you to suck my cock,” he grunted as her hand wandered south and gripped his erection, her thumb running along the swollen head. She smeared the precome along his tip as she started to moan. 

“Yes, baby, yes,” she gasped, her heart racing in her chest as she fucked herself with her fingers. “I love hearing you. I love how you fill me up, how you stretch me open. I love it when you fuck me ’til I scream, making everyone know that I’m yours and yours alone.”

Ignis could feel Raine’s pleasure building through their bond. It was red hot fire in the pit of her stomach, creating an inferno that was starting to spread through her entire body. He felt it in every nerve, in the tips of his fingers and down to his toes. His breathing started to pick up just as hers did, her hand moving faster as her climax reared its head.

“Baby,” she gasped, a breathy moan escaping her lips as she buried her face in his neck, still gripping and pumping his cock with her other hand. “I’m gonna come.”

Ignis couldn’t speak. His mouth was agape as his thighs started to tense. As Raine’s breathing sped up, so did his, his cock starting to pulse in her grasp. “D-darling,” he managed as Raine let out a sob, curling into him and rising slightly onto her knees, straddling his thigh.

He could hear the wet sound of her fingers as she pumped herself vigorously, each wanton cry echoing in his ears alongside his racing heart, creating a song that he wanted to sing for the rest of his days.

“Iggy,” Raine keened as her walls clamped down hard on her knuckles, a strangled cry escaping Ignis’ throat as her climax ripped through him. She pumped his cock through the aftershocks of her orgasm, and placed open-mouthed kisses along his neck as he came in thick ropes against his own stomach.

Ignis was panting heavily, gasping for air as Raine lowered herself down to lap at the warm come that stained his skin. He shuddered out a breath as her tongue caressed his flesh, holding his semen in her mouth before coming back up to straddle his waist. 

Raine slipped her fingers out from inside of her heat and slid them past Ignis’ lips, watching intently as he sucked them clean. Once she was satisfied, she leaned down at slid her tongue into his mouth, and he closed his lips around it, sucking his own orgasm from the wet muscle. His cock twitched back to life as Raine licked gently at his lower lip before pulling it into her mouth, coaxing him into a deep kiss that had them both desperately wanting more.

Ignis lifted his tongue to meet hers and Raine mimicked his movement from earlier, sucking the length of it into her mouth as Ignis moaned beneath her. It was long and felt thick as she bobbed her head slightly, sensing his pleasure building, and then giggling at the frustrated sigh as she backed off and touched the tip of her tongue to his.

“My love,” Ignis rasped when she barely pulled away. “Please. I need to taste you.”

Raine giggled, sucking gently on his lower lip and tugging before lifting herself off his chest. “You’re so sexy when you beg.”

Ignis knew he was blushing, but he couldn’t muster up the energy to care as he felt the bed shift, followed by the dip in the mattress as Raine moved to straddle his head. She held onto the headboard and lowered her cunt down onto his awaiting mouth, her slick already wetting his chin. He wished he had the ability to use his hands, to curl his fingers inside of her heat and have her a crumbling mess in mere seconds. But this was not the game they were playing—Raine had set up the rules, and Ignis was determined to follow. Making his love fall apart with merely his mouth was a challenge he was willing to accept.

Raine closed her eyes and let out a hum of pleasure as Ignis dragged his tongue along the base of her slit to the very top, wiggling the muscle between her folds as he went. He repeated the motion over and over, slowly and steadily as Raine lolled her head back and forth with quiet sighs. He focused his hearing on the pattern of her breaths, waiting until she was somewhat used to the sensation before changing course.

Ignis lengthened his tongue to dip inside of her before flattening it and curling it within her, causing Raine’s breath to hitch. He slowly thrust it in and out, a shallow stretch that caused her to whimper as he fucked her with his mouth.

“You’re too good at this,” Raine panted with a small, incredulous laugh.

Ignis paused, pressing a sweet kiss to her core. “And you, my love, are simply delicious.”

Raine giggled, leaning her forehead against her arm as she kept herself upright. She could see his face, how his one milky eye gazed into hers as if he could really see her, and it made her nearly falter. Ignis set back to work, his tongue gliding up and parting her folds enough to expose her hardened clit. He brought it to a dull point and started to flick vigorously at it before retreating, and then returning to it again. Raine let out a gasp at the contact, subconsciously lowering herself a little bit more as her chest heaved.

He drew out his movements, teasing her with an unpredictable pattern that made her start to writhe. With Raine moving herself closer, Ignis was able to adjust his positioning to close his mouth around her sensitive button. He sucked on it, hard, and Raine gasped.

“Ignis!”

He hummed against her mons, his mouth unmoving as his tongue alternated between harder presses and fleeting swirls. Raine’s thighs were starting to shake and he could hear her breaths coming in quicker succession, could discern the tiny mewls that tumbled from her lips the closer she came to the edge.

“Baby,” Raine’s knuckles were white as they gripped the headboard. “I-I’m gonna—”

Her words fell away as Ignis sucked hard on her clit, devolving into a cry of pleasure as the dam burst, her wetness coating his lips and tongue as she trembled above him. She undulated her hips slightly, and Ignis lapped at every part of her that his mouth could reach, feeling how her orgasm pooled in the base of her spine until it started to gently fade away.

Raine was a panting mess above him, a thin layer of sweat coating her body. Ignis turned his head and pressed gentle kisses to her inner thighs, which was enough to snap her out of her reverie. She climbed off of him and moved to his side, grasping either side of her face with her hands. Raine kissed and licked away the shine from his chin and lips, tilting his face to meet hers in a kiss that stole the air from his lungs.

She moved to press slow, warm, open-mouthed kisses to his jawline, the underside of his chin, and across his throat. Ignis’ milky eye closed and he tilted his head back against the pillows, nearly forgetting the strain in his arms from being bound to the headboard. Raine nibbled along where the hickeys she’d left a few weeks prior had finally started to fade, bringing them back to their original darkened colour.

Raine came back up to nuzzle his nose as her hand wandered down again to grasp his rock hard erection. She pumped it slowly, tantalizingly, and Ignis’ mouth fell open. “Are you having fun, love?”

Ignis let out a breathy laugh. “How could I not when I’m currently the recipient of a goddess’ touch?”

He heard her laugh, and it was music to his ears. “Smooth talker. Honestly.”

“Well,” Ignis couldn’t help but smirk. “I do believe I’ve proven that I am quite proficient with my tongue.”

“Mmm,” Raine giggled, spreading kisses along his chest, stopping to gently graze his nipples with her teeth before continuing further south. “Not arguing with you there.”

She nestled herself between his legs, moving her hands so that her palms were against his thighs. Raine massaged them gently, easing his tense muscles as his cock twitched the higher she went. Raine rubbed along the underside of his cock passively before diverting her attention to his inguinal line, the muscles along the base of his torso that drew an arrow towards the junction of his thighs. Ignis was taking in deep breaths as Raine’s hands worked their magic, his moans floating in the air as he felt himself truly relax. 

This woman—his soulmate, his reason for breathing—was showing him so much love and devotion with just her touch, her palm and fingers across the expanse of his skin, her mouth pressing warm kisses on tender flesh, that he thought his heart was going to burst. He knew he loved her, adored her more than life itself. And when her lips unexpectedly closed around the tip of his cock, he knew his soul was hers.

Ignis panted out a breath as Raine slowly sucked on his tip before backing off. She did it over and over, taking her time as his hands clenched and unclenched, desperately wishing he could touch her, or rake his hands through her hair.

Her tongue laved at the underside of his cock, licking from base to tip as if it was a melting popsicle on a hot summer’s day. She watched his face, how his mouth remained slightly agape so that his small moans could permeate the air as she gently suckled, applying more and more pressure every time, taking a bit more every time, and then backing off completely.

“Raine,” Ignis gasped, his toes curling. “My love, this is torture.”

Raine couldn’t help but smirk. “Love, you haven’t experienced torture yet.”

Ignis was about to retort when her fist started to slowly pump him, squeezing gently on his girth as Raine’s lips closed around his tip again. Her hand, lips and tongue worked in tandem at an agonizingly slow pace. She eased off again to trace the tip of her tongue along the ridges of his head, soothing his throbbing cock with hot, open-mouthed kisses along the underside up to the very top.

Ignis felt himself twitch in her palm, desperate for more, for her warmth, the heat of her sex, her nails digging into his chest, _anything._ He wanted to touch her so badly, his wrists straining in the handcuffs as her tongue teased him again before she took more of him into her mouth.

Raine was an expert in what drove Ignis’ body wild. She knew it because she could feel it in her own being—she traced the path, the torturously slow climb to the top as she allowed more of his cock past her lips. Her closed fist around his base tugged upwards to meet the down stroke of her mouth, hollowing out her cheeks to maintain the perfect amount of suction that got him moaning loudly.

Ignis was usually a reserved lover, even though he knew that he had nothing to hide from Raine. It just wasn’t in his nature to be overly vocal, save for a few sounds that escaped his lips here and there. But that was because he was usually in control—usually had Raine on her back or on her hands, his mouth occupied by kissing every inch of her that he could reach. 

The times he’d well and truly fallen apart were when Raine took charge, taking his length into her hand and sucking him off until he reached euphoria. And she loved doing it, told him that her favourite thing was watching him fall apart. But old habits would always die hard, and Ignis was a devoted lover who always put her needs before his. Her pleasure was paramount, and he always deemed his to be a peripheral benefit that he just happened to enjoy.

Until now.

This side of Raine, the sultry dominatrix who took her time with drawing out his ecstasy, who showed him that it was alright to let his needs come first, made him want to be selfish.

“Yes,” Ignis moaned, his voice growing louder as Raine pumped him harder, took him deeper. His gasps and moans spurred her on, her other hand coming to massage his sack, tugging on it gently as he hissed out a curse. “Raine, my love, I—”

“I know,” Raine murmured, backing off to kiss the tip of his cock. “It’s okay, Iggy. I want you to come in my mouth.”

Ignis’ head fell back against the pillows, hard, as Raine took him deep. He felt the head of his girth sliding further down her throat, a desperate laugh falling from his lips as he felt her own touch the groomed hairs at the base of his erection. He felt her sucking him, coaxing him as she breathed heavily through her nose. She moved off slightly so that only the tip was captured by her closed lips, her tongue lavishing the sensitive underside of his head with all of her attention. She pumped him with her fist, the squeeze becoming too much as his toes started to curl, his knees bending slightly and his hips involuntarily bucking skyward.

Ignis came with a strangled cry, and Raine milked his cock for everything he had to give, swallowing it all as he released in spurts. His body was coated in sweat, small beads forming on his chest as he tried to catch his breath. He felt himself going soft, but he knew he wouldn’t be that way for long as he felt Raine move up his body, her tongue swirling around one of his nipples before gently biting down.

“I love watching you come,” she whispered, and he could hear the smile in her voice. “It’s the one time I can tell where you’re not overthinking.”

Ignis smiled, adjusting himself on the bed to ease the strain on his wrists slightly. “I could never overthink when my mind is flooded with thoughts of you.”

Raine left a trail of kisses up his sternum, placing her forearms on either side of his head so that she could toy with his hair. His lips sought out hers in the eternal darkness and he sighed at the contact, allowing himself to relish the feeling of her breasts pressing against his skin.

She traced her tongue along his lower lip, tugging and nipping before backing off and pressing a kiss to the corner of his mouth. “Are you still okay? Do your wrists hurt?”

Ignis felt his heart melt at the concern that laced her voice. “I’m fine, darling. Believe me—I have never been more fine in my entire life.”

Raine giggled, leaning her forehead against his as she bumped his nose with hers. It was a small gesture of affection that they’d grown to love as they moved through life together, a simple one that said that they’d be with each other, mind, body, and soul, always and forever.

She kissed him again, a slow, sensual tangle of tongues as her hand snaked down to palm his cock. He stiffened again under her touch, thankful that she allowed him a few moments of reprieve, but more than willing to go for another round.

He felt Raine smile against his lips. “You ready?”

Ignis laughed, leaning up to capture her lips briefly before settling back down. “My love, I was brought into this world, ready and waiting for you.”

Raine blushed, kissing his cheek before sitting up, her thighs on either side of his hips. She took his now erect cock on her hand, pumping it slightly to get it at full attention before allowing the underside to glide against her clit. They both sucked in a sharp breath at the contact, their bond wound so tightly that even the slightest touch was rapture. Raine allowed a few more passes before finally, _finally,_ she brought his tip to her entrance, and slowly sank down.

Her mouth fell open, his name falling from her lips as a whisper, just as hers tumbled from his like a prayer. Raine took him in, inch by inch, until they were flush, skin to skin, fully seated and joined just as they were always meant to be.

Ignis felt Raine’s hands splayed out on his chest as she leaned forward, pulling herself off of him just slightly before lowering down again. She watched his face, watched as he contorted in pleasure while she took her time, taking him deep with every roll of her hips.

She sat up, leaning back so that her palms were against his thighs and lolled her head back. The angle was divine, the drag of his cock in and out of her pussy as she ground down on him making her nails bite crescent moons into his flesh.

“Gods, you’re so _thick,”_ Raine gasped as she kept her languid pace. “Fuck…what did they feed you at the Citadel?”

Ignis couldn’t help but laugh, lifting up his hips to meet her. Raine moaned, gripping tighter onto his legs. “I did the majority of my own cooking.”

Raine let out a whine as she let Ignis fuck her from below, his knees coming up so that he could brace his feet against the bed. She leaned forward again, reaching to twine her fingers with his as she buried her face in the crook of his neck. “Iggy…oh, _fuck—”_

Ignis felt Raine’s lips on his delicate skin, her breath hot as she panted and mewled. He rubbed the pads of his thumbs against the back of her hand, his grip dwarfing hers as he savoured the sweet, simple contact. 

Raine’s moans started to rise in volume as Ignis stroked into her deep, his own sounds swelling to a crescendo with hers. He could hear the wetness of her sex as it pulled his cock home, the planets and moons shifting to accommodate every inch as she writhed on top of him.

The cant of her hips started to stutter as he felt her lower lip start to tremble. He tilted his head to face her, his lips meeting her forehead in a gentle kiss. She lifted her face and found his lips, his tongue sliding into her mouth in a passionate dance as their bodies moved in perfect harmony, chasing down that desperate need to be closer, closer, and closer still.

Raine’s walls started to tighten around Ignis’ cock as she picked up the pace ever so slightly. Ignis groaned into the kiss, pulling away to mumble against her lips.

“Raine, my love, I’m so close.”

He expected a witty remark, a teasing reply, but instead she just kissed him again, her nose coming to nuzzle against his. “Me too.”

They gripped each other’s hands as their cries of pleasure intertwined, echoing throughout the room as they tipped over into oblivion side by side. It was nirvana, or at least the closest to enlightenment that Ignis could imagine, as Raine’s walls fluttered and clamped down on him, thick ropes of come bursting inside of her as their shared orgasm flooded his senses.

Light danced in his vision, and he could have sworn for the briefest moment that he saw Raine’s face. Not like how she was in his memory, with her blue hair cropped short and a devious smile—but her true self as she was now, with her hair grown out to her mid-back, blue only remaining in traces at the ends, lost in pleasure as she hovered over him.

He memorized how she looked now—her beautiful face, how she looked at him like he hung the stars in the sky, the tiniest smile that she offered as she gazed into his milky vision, breathless and spent. Ignis knew it was a gift from the Astrals, and a tear leaked from his eye as he closed them, his heart full at being able to see his love’s face once more, if only for a second before the darkness returned.

Raine saw the tear rolling down his cheek and frowned, moving to wipe it away. “Ignis? Are you alright?”

His smile was so genuine that it warmed her entire being. “I’ve never been more alright in my entire life.”

Raine giggled and leaned down to kiss him again before gingerly lifting herself off, letting out a tiny huff as Ignis’ girth slid from her body. She went to the drawer of her bedside table and fished out the keys to the handcuffs, finally freeing Ignis’ wrists and setting them aside. She took his hands in hers and rubbed at the reddened marks.

“Are you sure they didn’t hurt?” She asked, pressing butterfly kisses along his irritated skin. “You know, you don’t have to say that you’re fine just to please me.”

“Raine,” Ignis smiled, reaching up a hand to touch her face, the one he’d finally been able to see again after all those years, his thumb gingerly running along her cheek. “Trust me when I tell you that I am alright. And I have never been more in love with you than I am right now, in this very moment.”

Raine placed her hand on top of his and smiled, turning her head slightly to press a kiss to his palm. “I love you too, Ignis.”

She rolled off of him and adjusted the sheets, nestling up against his side, his arms coming to loop around her middle. Raine hooked her leg over his and she kissed along his collarbone, her hand over his racing heart.

Ignis breathed in her scent, his body relaxing as Raine tucked her head just under his chin. He debated telling her about his fleeting moment of perception, but decided against it. He didn’t want to burden her with knowing that he’d regained his sight only for it to be taken away again—he knew that she would somehow blame herself, that it would only make her feel guilty that he was swallowed by the darkness once more.

And so instead, he just held her, humming her favourite lullaby, the vision of her beautiful smile coaxing him into a deep sleep, one in which he dreamed only of her.

__________

A few days passed. Lucas had returned home from his stay with Cam and Gladio, regaling them with the story of that time Auntie Cam disarmed Grandpa Cor. Raine rolled her eyes with a smile, having heard that story dozens of times, but laughing at how excited Lucas seemed to get at the notion of Cam taking him down and proving herself in front of all those people.

“He has a thing for strong, independent women,” Ignis remarked, pecking Raine on the cheek. “Not unlike his father.”

Raine just blushed.

She had nearly forgotten the handcuffs that she’d borrowed from the Amicitias in the drawer of her bedside table. She hadn't wanted to give them back right when Lucas was dropped off, because she didn’t want to explain to her toddler son and the hulking Shield what she’d been doing with them in the first place. 

So one afternoon when she assumed Cam would be home, she took the handcuffs and went over to their house. Raine knocked on the door, only to be met by Gladio, an eyebrow raised at the surprised look on her face.

“Hey,” he greeted, sounding cautious. “To what do I owe this visit?”

“Hah, um,” Raine stumbled over her words, tugging at the braid that just made it over her shoulder. “Is Cam home?”

Gladio shook his head. “She won’t be home for a while. She went off on an errand. What’s up?”

Raine sighed, but shook her head with a smile. “Well, I wanted to return these to Cam, but…” She pulled the handcuffs and the keys from her purse, and Gladio’s face blanched. He held out his hand and she placed them in his palm, his eyes wide as she awkwardly bounced from foot to foot. “Tell her thanks.”

“Uh,” Gladio muttered. “Yeah.”

In that moment, Cam appeared, walking up to the house with a big smile on her face. “Rainbow! I never got to ask you how it went with Iggy on Friday. Sorry, I just went to the pharmacy to get something.” She gestured to a paper bag that she carried in her hand with an idle shrug. “So? Did you guys have fun?”

Raine placed her hand over her face to hide her blush, her smile growing wide. “Yeah. It was great.”

Cam gave a pleased nod. “Nice.” She then turned to Gladio, who was watching the exchange with giant eyes. “Oh, come on, babe. Sharing is caring.”

Gladio groaned. “You and I have some things to discuss.”

“I agree,” Cam answered, a hand on her hip as she purposefully glanced from the paper bag in her grasp to Gladio’s amber eyes. He sighed and nodded in understanding. She turned to Raine and beamed. “Anyway, I’m glad you guys had a good time. We’ll catch up later, okay?”

Raine laughed. “Okay.”

She returned home, noticing that Ignis looked more free than he had in a long time. He was in the kitchen brewing Ebony for the both of them, and as she approached, he slid an arm around her waist and dipped her low for a kiss.

When he brought her back up, she was a blushing mess. “What was that for?”

“Do I need a reason to want to kiss my wife?” Ignis teased, placing a hand under her chin so that he could kiss her again. “Or to want to hold her close,” his hands gripped her waist, “or to want to see her come undone,” his mouth went to her neck, “or to have her writhing beneath me?” He punctuated his question by backing her up against the counter, his hips grinding into hers.

Raine bit her lip and sighed, running her hands through Ignis’ hair. “I shouldn’t have returned those handcuffs.”

“That’s quite alright,” Ignis responded. “Silk is much more comfortable on the wrists, anyway.”

Raine thought to his collection of expensive neck ties, and felt heat pooling at the base of her stomach. “Iggy—”

“This time though, my love,” Ignis smirked, and it made her gulp, a shiver rolling down the her spine as she felt his hardened length pressing against her core. “It’s my turn.”


End file.
